


Anakin Time

by BloodyDevil



Series: The Interviews Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin has anger issues and blind spots, Boderline Crack, Canon Divergence, Gen, Golden Star For Emotional Maturity, Not Beta'd, but he tries, clone death, idk what to tag this I'm sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Anakin finally watches and reacts to the follow up interview in a not good way.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Interviews Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678621
Comments: 21
Kudos: 571





	Anakin Time

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about Rush Clovis here, but I haven't watched his episodes (nor had the desire to, I don't like him) in a while so, I used his Wookieepedia page and went off my memories. 
> 
> Hopefully, it's accurate.

Anakin knew Rex had watched the interview Obi-wan, Vos, and Master Eerin had done. Most of his men had, but he hadn’t. Too busy with either the war or talking to Padme or planning.

He also hadn’t seen the need to see either of the interviews, it’s just stuff he already knows, talking about the order and whatnot. Its not something he really cares about.

So he hadn’t had a need to see it until Ahsoka barges onto the bridge and throws a pad at his head.

“What the heck Snips?” Anakin asks, after stopping the pad with the Force and putting it down.

“How _dare_ you not tell me I told my great grandmaster he smelled like a Nerf!” Ahsoka demands which, uh, what?

“What are you talking about Snips?” Rex’s amusement was leaking into the Force, which most likely meant Rex knew what Ahsoka was talking about. Or what Ahsoka said was just funny. Which Anakin didn’t think it was.

“What-” Ahsoka stops and straightens less angry and accusatory and more shocked, “Do you seriously not know what I’m talking about?”

“No?” Anakin notes Yularen doing something on a Pad but doesn’t think anything of it until he hands it over.

“Take a look at this sir,” Yularen states.

Anakin looks at the pad and notes the paused image of Master Eerin, Obi-wan with yellow paint on half his face, and Vos with blue paint on half his face. Obi-wan looked mildly amused. Anakin raises an eyebrow at his Admiral before pressing play.

_“Yes. It was a young Togruta, new to the temple, who had not learned to make soap or shampoo or conditioner, but had had help from a certain Kel Dor, to make these wonderful Rose scented shampoo,conditioner and soap. This young Togruta, escorted by Master Plo, came up to me and Qui Gon in the halls and handed a hygiene bundle of soap, shampoo and conditioner over to Qui Gon, explaining ‘You always smell like a Nerf, so use these. Just because you look like one doesn’t mean you have to smell like one.’ “Obi-wan chuckles, “Younglings are great.”_

_“Was Qui Gon offended?”_

_“No. Not at all. In fact he used them all as often as healthy. He also made a few comments on how ‘at least someone cares about how I smell’ ‘A youngling made me sweet smelling hygiene products, shame my Padawan never does’ and others along those lines.” Obi-wan shrugs._

_“What did you do?” Vos asks, grinning. Master Eerin groans._

_“A week later I made him a bar of soap and chucked it at his head the next time he made one of those comments. He loved it.” Obi-wan chuckles._

_“Wait. A togruta escorted by Plo Koon?”_

_Obi-wan nods and clears his throat, “I don’t believe Ahsoka remembers, but yes. She told Qui Gon he smelled like a Nerf. And looked like one.” Obi-wan chuckles lightly, “If he were alive he’d love to tease her with that. And knowing Ahsoka, she’d probably retaliate by making him more and remarking that he still smells like a Nerf.”_

The video stops and Anakin hands Yularen his pad back. Then, he turns to Ahsoka and raises an eyebrow, “A _Nerf_? Really Snips?”

“I was _three_. And don’t remember that. And you didn’t know until five seconds ago!”

“Yuh huh, guess I smell a lot better than Qui Gon did considering you’ve never made me any soap.”

Ahsoka made a ‘you sure?’ expression, “ _Or_ we’re at war and I don’t have time to be trying to fix your B.O. issue.”

“B.O. issue?” Anakin puts a hand over her heart, mock offended (okay, kind of seriously offended), “I smell wonderful.”

“To a human lacking an olfactory gland.” Rex covers his laugh well with a cough.

Yularen isn’t even trying to hide his smile. At least Anakin finally got the man to loosen up a _little_ bit, he was always so serious.

“How _dare_ you. First, you don’t care enough about me to make me soap and now you _insult_ me?” Anakin knew he was being overdramatic. But he really couldn’t help himself.

“Maybe take more showers Skyguy.”

“Hey! How do you know _I’m_ the one who smells? Maybe it’s the Troops.” Anakin had never seen Rex so offended before.

“The Clones wash.”

“Hate to interrupt but we’re coming upon our destination.” Yularen states. Anakin nods, their lighthearted conversation forgotten in place of being serious. They were about to drop into a battle.

\---

Anakin gets halfway through the unedited follow-up interview Snips had supplied him with before he was called away to do his duties.

Then, he doesn’t get enough free time to finish watching it.

Not until he and the 501st get approved leave time on Coruscant.

\---

Padme watched as her husband paced. He had finally finished watching the Jedi Interviews- even the latest one with a very cranky Obi-wan that Padme felt was more indicative of what this war has done to people than the Jedi Order- and he was not happy with what he’d seen.

To be frank, Padme didn’t like what she had seen in the unedited follow up Interview either. It was disturbing to say the least. She hadn’t known about a _lot_ of the things the Jedi brought up about the Clones, much less that Anakin had had such a relationship with Chancellor Palpatine since he was _nine_. Yes, Naboo started their politicians young and she had definitely interacted with the man when she was around the same age, but not _alone_. It was always teaching and always with the other junior legislatures. Adding in the fact that Obi-wan couldn’t say ‘No’ to the Chancellor just made Padme’s stomach turn. It was despicable. To use his power in such a way, what kind of man was he? Padme curses her younger self. She should not of called for that Vote of No Confidence.

“I can’t believe him!” Anakin practically growls. Padme couldn’t help but make a noise of agreement. “How could he do this?”

“I don’t know Ani.” Padme wished she did. She really wanted to know what made Palpatine so interested in Anakin. To request talking to a nine year old _alone_. One under the care of people who can’t say no to him. It was disgusting.

“What was he thinking?” They could only guess, Padme shrugged, Anakin continued on, “Saying that poodoo? Implying that?”

Aaaand Padme was lost.

“What are you talking about?” Had Anakin been to see the Chancellor?

“That interview! What Obi-wan said!” 

...What? 

The way Anakin said it implied that it should be obvious. It was _not_. Why was he mad at Obi-wan?

“I-what?” Padme was very confused. She shook her head and patted the couchseat beside her, “Sit, Ani.” He does as requested, “Why are you mad at Obi-wan?”

“You watched that interview-” Padme grabs Anakin’s arm when he tries to stand up, keeping him in his seat but also making him stop talking.

“Calmly, please? I just want to understand what has you so upset.”

Anakin nods and swallows, visibly calming himself. “What Obi-wan said at the end of that interview. The things he implied about the Chancellor. That’s what I’m upset about. I can’t believe he’d think that much less say it.”

Padme rubs Anakin’s arm, thinking about how to phrase what she plans on saying, “Perhaps we should look at this from Obi-wan’s perspective.” She held a hand up when Anakin moved to interrupt. He wisely stayed silent, “Say, in time before the war and the CIS were still a part of the Republic, Rush Clovis was elected Chancellor. “ Anakin made a face, he really hated the man. “And he was _constantly_ asking to see Ahsoka. What would you do?”

“Tell him to Kark off.” 

Padme almost smiled, but kept her face neutral, and held up a finger, “But you can’t. He’s the _Chancellor_. He represents the Senate, and as a Jedi, you cannot say no to the Senate. You have no choice but to send Ahsoka to see him.” Anakin made a face, a mixture of contempt and disgust if Padme read him right. Padme allowed herself a small smile, “I’m sure that’s exactly what Obi-wan felt when he had to send you to Palpatine.”

And that was somehow the wrong thing to say, because now Anakin is _angry_. 

He breaks her grip on his arm and stands up, “Palpatine is _nothing_ like Clovis.”

Part of Padme wanted to ask how he could know that. Anakin thinks so poorly of Clovis but he is still a friend to Padme, well, somewhat, and _Padme_ had been Clovis’s friend for years and was completely blind to his betrayal of the Republic and how he had changed. What made Anakin so different that he wouldn’t be as blind?

But a bigger part of Padme knew that would just lead to a far worse argument she didn’t want to have. So, calm politeness it was. Padme did not envy Obi-wan for dealing with this for the past decade. “Perhaps. But maybe Obi-wan has seen a different side of Palpatine that you haven’t. Friendship can blind you to a person’s faults.”

“This isn’t a ‘fault’ Padme! Obi-wan implied the Chancellor was-” Anakin couldn’t finish, just made a face of disgust.

“No. Obi-wan simply said Palpatine requested to see you when you were a child and Obi-wan could not deny him. Obi-wan did not mean to imply anything except that the Jedi cannot deny the Chancellor which is what he was saying with that entire rant. He was most likely still upset that if the Chancellor was a worse person, he couldn’t protect you from him.” Padme tried to be as gentle as possible, ignoring her own feelings on the Chancellor. He was still Anakin’s friend, and she could not change that. 

Anakin made no further comment but he seemed to be calming himself down from the unbridled rage he had been feeling moments before.

So Padme ventured, “Perhaps you should speak with Obi-wan on what he meant. It might be different than what people took from it.”

Anakin was clearly still upset but he nodded. “I’ll talk to him about it next time I see him.”

Padme smiles. “Good.” 

\---

The next time Anakin sees Obi-wan is a little over a month later. Both having been incredibly busy with the war effort. When they get to have a break and talk about something other than planning, it doesn’t go well. Actually it leads to them arguing in the Clone’s break room, much to Obi-wa’s chagrin, after Anakin had yelled at Obi-wan.

“Anakin that is _not_ what I meant.” 

“Well that’s what everyone _thinks_ you meant! That’s what everyone is getting from it!” Despite Obi-wan’s calm statement, Anakin’s response was anything but. Loud and upset.

If Obi-wan wasn’t already positive at least three of the Clones around them were recording their argument -Omen was many things, but not subtle- he was sure Anakin’s inability to remain calm would make them start.

But no matter how much he wants to, matching Anakin’s ire and tone would only make things worse. So Obi-wan remains calm, and with a normal level voice. “I cannot control what people think Anakin. I apologize that that is the conclusion people drew from my statement but I cannot control that. And,” Obi-wan shrugs, “I’m allowed to dislike politicians. There are only two I like currently in the Galactic Senate and Palpatine is neither.”

“This isn’t about you disliking politicians, it’s about you implying Chancellor Palpatine is a-” Anakin cuts himself off, making a face of anger and disgust. 

Obi-wan sighs, “And I will repeat, that is _not_ what I meant Anakin. I was expressing my dislike of the man and my ire at being unable to tell him to Kriff off as Jedi.” Could he of worded it better? Probably. But he was upset and honestly didn’t think anyone would see it. How was he supposed to know they would release an unedited version of the interview?

“That’s not what people got! Hell, I didn’t even get that when I watched it!”

“I cannot control how people take my words Anakin.” It was getting harder to keep his voice calm and not get upset. Because at this point Anakin was being _purposefully_ obtuse. Or Obi-wan had seriously overestimated his padawan’s intelligence. 

“You shouldn’t have said any of that poodoo in the first place!”

Ah. That’s why Anakin is so upset. Obi-wan stifles a sigh, “Anakin, I’m allowed to have a personal opinion on the Chancellor, and that opinion does not have to be favourable.” Especially not after what he learned from Fox. “I said those things because I was emotional and honestly, I never thought those words would ever grace the holonet. I just wanted to complain because I never could to anyone other than Mace before. And Mace tends to start swearing and breaking out tequila when we talk about the Chancellor so,” Obi-wan shrugs, it was a nice environment. A nice time to complain and get grievances off his chest, but it wasn’t constructive. And somehow Mace always had more information that made Obi-wan feel worse than when he arrived. More shit the Chancellor had done that was shady or just dickish. “It was nice to be around my friends and complain.”

Considering how Anakin was almost vibrating, Obi-wan was surprised he managed to get that all out without being interrupted. 

“You shouldn’t have anything to complain about! The Chancellor is a friend to the Jedi, your _opinion_ of him should be more favourable!”

If anyone were to ask, Obi-wan would blame his snapping on lack of sleep. He hadn’t had his Tea yet. 

In truth, it was because Anakin was being stupidly obtuse and Obi-wan could not longer stand it. “A _friend?_ Anakin did you watch the fucking interview? Palpatine has purposefully made the Jedi’s jobs harder! He introduced and passed a fucking Act that _forbids_ us from freeing slaves! We are leading a fucking slave army by order of the Chancellor! You cannot be this fucking obtuse.” Obi-wan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Scream, make sure Anakin doesn’t have something wrong with him.” Obi-wan is a little disturbed that he would consider Anakin having brain damage good news, but at this point, either something was wrong in Anakin’s head or he was too fucking obtuse.

“Wha- no! There is _nothing_ wrong with me!” Scream, who had come over to take Anakin to the medbay, raises an eyebrow.

“With all due respect sir, there’s a _lot_ wrong with you.” Obi-wan does a wonderful job at not laughing at that and Anakin’s eyebrows trying to reach his hairline. His medics were wonderful, when they weren’t trying to confine him to the medbay that is.“To be fair, a lot of the shit that’s wrong with you is also wrong with him.” Scream adds, pointing at Obi-wan.

And Obi-wan, couldn’t really argue. 

Anakin looks between Scream and Obi-wan, obviously confused, but reignites his anger pretty quickly, “You can’t just send me away when you don’t feel like talking!”

Obi-wan physically recoils, what the _fuck_. “I’m not sending you away because I don’t want to _talk_. I’m telling you to get your brain checked because brain damage would do wonders to explain why you’re being so fucking obtuse right now.”

“I’m not being obtuse!”

“You are _ignoring_ facts and listening to your emotions instead. Ignoring all the horrible shit Chancellor Palpatine has done. You’re being fucking obtuse!” Obi-wan was fucking done. Sometimes people need hard sharp truths. At least Obi-wan had a lot of those.

“You’re producing _facts_ that support your opinion. You’re not being objective either!”

Obi-wan raises his eyebrows, returning to calm. He remained silent for a couple of beats longer than Anakin expects, causing the other to show confusion. “The facts are, as I see them, Palpatine requested to see you at nine years old _alone_ and when Master Windu tried to tell him _no_ he threw his weight around as Chancellor of the Republic to make Mace concede. When you were fourteen he took you to _Rhonda’s Roundhouse_ , a club in the lower levels. Since this war began he has been accumulating emergency power, he has long overstayed his term as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. He has passed Acts that anyone who has the briefest knowledge of democracy would see them as undemocratic.” Facts didn’t seem to be changing Anakin’s mind. Fine. If he cares more about emotions, “Moving away from facts since despite your words you clearly don’t care, and onto conjecture, _emotions_ , since that unedited interview came out, myself and the 212th have been sent on dangerous missions with far less supplies than we’d need for a minimal casualty success, we have not been able to replenish our numbers. So as it stands, as we are heading to _another_ battle, my Battalion is at 316 men out of the 660 we’re supposed to have. I have less than half the men I should have for an attack Battalion Anakin. I have been trying to keep as many men alive as possible for _months_ because any requests I send for more men get _denied_. Your _friend_ is the one who approves and denies those requests Anakin. So tell me again how he’s a friend? A kind, caring old man? Someone who is seemingly perfectly content with sending my men to their deaths and refusing to send us the help we need. Let Scream examine your head or not but I’m done arguing with you Anakin. I refuse to speak to someone who is so hidebound he refuses to consider the full picture.”

“How do you know you have the full picture?” At least Anakin was calm now. Well, he wasn’t ‘calm’ but he wasn’t angry.

Obi-wan shrugs, “I don’t. And if you can give me information so I can see the full picture, I will more than welcome it. But you haven’t. You have insulted and yelled at me, and claimed something that is easily proven false. If you wish to talk I will listen, but I am not going to argue this with you Anakin. Not when you have already made your decision and refuse to face the facts.” With that, Obi-wan retreats back to the _Negotiators_ bridge. He’d had a long enough break. Cody follows close behind, radiating anger. 

Right, Obi-wan hadn’t shared that their requests to replenish troops were being _denied_. He had told everyone that it was being delayed. He wasn’t lying. Their requests might just of been delayed indefinitely.

“Master Kenobi, I believe you’re on a break.” Admiral Kitos says as a greeting.

“Break wasn’t very refreshing nor calming. How goes the planning?” Obi-wan asks, walking up to the holotable, Cody coming up on his right. Battle plans were up on the holotable as was a holo of Admiral Yularen.

“With Knight Skywalker’s Legion, we should have an assured victory. Over nine thousand more men, it’s far better odds than the other battles we have fought this past month.”

“I must say, it is not comforting that you have so few troopers, General Kenobi.” Yularen states.

“Yes, well, we haven’t been able to replenish our numbers in over a month and have been sent all over the Galaxy. Considering the amount of battles I’ve fought in the past months and lack of supplies, I am rather proud that I’ve managed to only lose a little over half my battalion.” Obi-wan’s words were just shy of sharp. Evidently he should have meditated before coming back to the bridge. Anakin was getting to him.

“Excuse me?” Admiral Yularen asks.

Obi-wan doesn’t care to repeat himself. “You heard me. Play it on repeat if you need to hear it again.”

“General Kenobi what are you talking about? Why have you not been able to replenish your troops?”

Obi-wan sighs, and Admiral Kitos responds before he can, “The Chancellor has denied our requests for more troops. He has sent us either defective supplies or not the supplies we asked for or not enough to ensure a low casualty victory. While Master Kenobi has managed to keep our casualties down, they could be far lower if we were being given the correct amount of supplies. Or even the supplies we ask for. It appears Master Kenobi’s words about the Chancellor have made him quite vindictive.”

Yularen’s face turns from confused to a seriously pissed off expression, before he calms it back to his default expression. But even through the holo Obi-wan could see the storm in his eyes. Well, Obi-wan a tad comforted by the fact that it’s not just him and Kitos being pissed off by the Chancellor’s actions.

“Let’s return to planning.” Obi-wan nods his agreement with Yularen and they dive back into strategizing.

\---

The battle is done. 

It was supposedly won. 

Obi-wan can’t help but feel as if they had lost. 

He had estimated a maximum casualty of 500 clones with the information they had and plans they had made.

They had lost over 4,000.

There were more droids than planned. Their plans were countered in a way the droids shouldn’t have been able to. Not unless they knew what their plans were. An ambush in a place the droids shouldn’t of expected them. Their formation. Their _weapons_.

All of it was precise. It was what they needed to counter their strategy. Their battle plans.

If Obi-wan didn’t know better he’d think they had another Slick on their hands.

But that couldn’t be. The droids knew _all_ of their plan. Only the Admirals, Obi-wan, and Cody knew about their plans. Cody would never betray his brothers. And neither of the admirals would betray the Republic. It didn’t make sense.

Obi-wan sighed and looked around their camp. They had a few hours until their transport arrived. The medics were treating all they could but it was clear some troopers couldn’t be helped. Not with the supplies they had. The Troopers knew it too, batchmates or friends sat with those dying. Obi-wan could do nothing. He wasn’t skilled at Force-healing. So, he turned and went into the command tent. Cody was sitting on the ground, his helmet in his hands. He didn’t look up at Obi-wan’s entrance, just kept staring at his helmet with a distant look in his eyes. 

Obi-wan sat down at the desk, looking to Cody with concern. “Cody?” Obi-wan prompts gently.

“Wish is dead.” was all Cody said. 

Obi-wan closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. Wish’s number wasn’t on the battlefield casualty list. He must have died afterwards. 

“Omen got fucked up. Clanker broke his leg. Juniper killed the clanker but, one of the others threw a grenade. Juniper was distracted, trying to help Omen. Wish threw himself over both of them. He lasted until ten minutes ago. Regret thinks Juniper’s gonna last another twenty before he bites it. Omen will be fine.”

Obi-wan slips out of the chair, kneeling in front of Cody. As he does, he notes Cody’s helmet off to the side, meaning the one in his hands… Obi-wan looks down and notes the scribbled Aurebesh on the lower side of the helmet. Wish’s caff recipe. People kept asking him about it so he wrote it down. Obi-wan reaches forward, brushing his hand against the writing.

“You shouldn’t have enabled him, sir. His caff was kriffing ridiculous.”

“He loved it. He enjoyed having you on his ass about making it too. Kept finding more and more places to brew it. He did it in my tea kettle for a couple of weeks.” At first Wish had done it without Obi-wan’s knowledge, then Obi-wan had found out and let him keep doing it. He had seen no harm in it.

Cody curses in Mando’a, “Of course you helped him. You lied to me about that.”

“Yes, yes I did.“ Cody laughs a bit, but it quickly turns into a sob. Obi-wan moves his hand from Wish’s helmet to Cody’s shoulder, shifting closer to his Commander. Cody started sagging, leaning into Obi-wan’s grasp so Obi-wan just pulled the other into a hug. Mandalorian armour wasn’t the most comfortable thing to hug in but at least Cody couldn’t yell at him for not being in armour.

“You fuckers. His caff was a Death Wish. That’s why we named him Wish.” Obi-wan had heard. But he doesn’t say anything, just puts Cody’s head under his chin and let the man cry and complain. Some deaths hit harder than others.

And Cody wouldn’t let himself mourn if Obi-wan didn’t get him to now. He’d guilt himself out of it. 

_What made Wish different from the thousands of brothers lost today?_

Cody would browbeat that question into himself until he was numb. Until he no longer felt like he could mourn Wish. Because all the vode should be equal to their Commander.

But Cody was human. And Wish held a special place in his heart. 

Obi-wan didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but eventually Cody stopped crying. And sometime after that, Cody pulled out of the hug.

“Apologies, sir.” Cody says, all business, reaching for his own helmet and pulling it on.

“Never apologize for having emotions Cody. We all need to cry sometimes. Personally I confine all those times to when I’m drunk, but we know how well _that_ works out.” That video of Obi-wan drunkenly crying was all over the holoweb and Obi-wan has narrowly avoided several attempts to _talk_ from other Jedi.

He’d really rather not.

“You’re the one who decided to drink three bottles of Ky’s brew. Look on the bright side General, it wasn’t another stripping video.” Cody shrugs, completely unrepentant about not only recording that video but posting it to the web.

“Yes there are more than enough of those floating around the GAR.” Obi-wan remarks dryly as Cody stands up.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about General.” Cody _sounded_ innocent, but Obi-wan knew he recorded at _least_ two of the stripping videos floating around the GAR. Cody left the command tent before Obi-wan could comment, taking Wish’s helmet with him.

Anakin came in less than a minute later, mouth open to say something but he stops, closes it and looks at Obi-wan confused. “Why are you on the ground?”

“It’s comfortable.” Obi-wan remarks dryly. Before Anakin could say anything, Quake walks in.

“Armor. Off.” Quake demands, kneeling beside Obi-wan and pulling some of it off before Obi-wan could. Obi-wan raises an eyebrow but starts pulling off his own armour.

“Is there a reason you came in Anakin?” Obi-wan asks as Quake starts checking him over for injuries.

“I wanted to talk.” Anakin says hesitantly.

“Talk away.”

“About the Chancellor. About what we were arguing about earlier.” 

“Ah.” Obi-wan notes Quake touching his vambrace, activating the recording. 

Gossips. The lot of them.

Anakin sighs, “A lot of what you said makes sense and when I checked, it checked out.”

“I can’t imagine you were able to read all that so fast.” Obi-wan remarks dryly as Quake continues checking him over.

“I had a friend I trust, not the Chancellor, check for me.” Ah. Padme. Good girl. “And I will concede that Palpatine hasn’t always done the right thing. Or even the best thing. But,” Obi-wan restrains a groan, “we don’t know why Palpatine passed those bills. Maybe it was the best option at the time, lesser of two evils.”

“The lesser of two evils is still evil Anakin. No matter how one deludes themselves. There is always another option.”

Anakin scoffs, “And what option would you suggest?”

“Well, I don’t know what Palpatine’s position was. Perhaps, not introducing a bill that would commit Genocide upon the Clones. According to Padme, Naboo is more than willing to let Clones stay there once the war is done, Palpatine should have known this as he is from Naboo. He could’ve introduce a bill that made the Clones Naboo’s problem rather than the Galactic Senate’s. Instead, he chose Genocide.”

Anakin sighs, and then takes a couple deep breaths. He was trying to keep calm and rational. If Obi-wan didn’t think it’d send Anakin over the edge, he’d commend him for keeping a level head. “This is _not_ what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about what you said about Palpatine and how it hurt _me._ ” Anakin says, although it was taking all he had to not shout. Impressive. 

Quake stands up, pulling something out of his belt pocket and sticking it on Anakin’s chest plate. Obi-wan smiles and restrains a laugh when Quake sits back down and Obi-wan can see what Quake had stuck on.

A gold star.

He had forgotten about that. Earlier in the war, when Obi-wan was being an emotionally constipated mess, the medics started ‘A Gold Star For Emotional Maturity’. Anytime he, or any trooper, were being emotionally mature, they got a gold star. Anakin was staring at the one on his chest.

“What.”

“A gold star for emotional maturity. It’s something my medics do. You were saying?” It took a lot for Obi-wan to not laugh. Anakin stared at the gold star for a second longer before shaking his head and looked to Obi-wan.

“Right. I- when I watched the interview, what you said about Palpatine hurt _me_. I know you didn’t mean for it to, but, it implied things that made me uncomfortable and upset. I was hurt that you’d think that about my friend. It’s why I was so angry and upset earlier. You taught me words have power. That if we’re not careful they can be taken the wrong way and cause terrible things to happen. You didn’t mean to imply that Palpatine was that sort of person but that’s what it sounded like to me and to a _lot_ of people on the holoweb.”

Obi-wan nods, thinking about his response, as Quake gets up and puts another gold star on Anakin’s chest plate. Obi-wan hides his laugh in a cough and speaks, “I’m sorry about that. While that was not my intention it is what happened, I’m sorry I hurt you with what I said. In the future, if I’m to complain about Palpatine again, I’ll word my complaints better, and do it without being recorded. I didn’t expect that to ever reach the public, but I still shouldn’t have said it the way I did.”

Anakin nods, “Right. Good. Okay. Thanks. I- Why _did_ you say it? I get that you were frustrated at not being able to say ‘no’ to Palpatine but, why that?”

Obi-wan sighs, “I know Palpatine had good intentions when requesting to see you, but I can’t help thinking that what if he didn’t? What if his intentions were more sidious? What if he was the type of person everyone is now accusing him of being? What if you had gotten hurt when seeing him? I was your guardian Anakin. I was supposed to _protect_ you. But, I couldn’t if the _Chancellor_ was a threat to you. Because as Jedi we defer to the senate, and the Chancellor represents the senate, so we couldn’t say ‘no’ to him. I was supposed to keep you safe, but I couldn’t if the Chancellor was the danger. And that pisses me off. It angers me because what if when Palpatine leave the office, someone without his good intentions requests to see Padawans alone? We would be helpless to keep them safe. _That_ is what pisses me off about his requests to see you. Because it sets a precedent. Because any Chancellor in the future could do just as he did, but they could _hurt_ the Padawan and we would be helpless to stop it." Obi-wan closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down then opens them to see Quake putting a gold star on his chest plate.

“Oh. I never, I didn’t consider that. It’s a good thing Palpatine isn’t a bad guy.” Obi-wan thinks to the two red lightsabers in Commander Fox’s possession and decides Anakin doesn’t need to know about them.

“Yes. Thank you for remaining calm and allowing us to talk about this like rational adults. In the future, if I do something to hurt you, please tell me without shouting. I do not mean to cause you harm Anakin.” 

Anakin nods, “Will do, Master.” and leaves the Command tent.

Obi-wan waits a beat before talking to Quake, “Are you actually checking me over still? Because you seem to be groping the left side of my ribcage repeatedly and I am not injured there.” 

Quake had the decency to be embarrassed, “Sorry sir, I got distracted.”

“Right,” Obi-wan drawls, “Our conversation was that interesting huh?” He pointedly looked at Quake’s vambrace.

Quake shrugged, unashamed at being caught recording. “It was enlighting. I’d like to share the recording, at the very least your reasoning on what you said. “

Obi-wan hums, and shrugs, “You’d have to ask Anakin if he’s okay with you sharing it, but I don’t mind. At least this one won’t get people talking to me.” Hopefully.

Quake nods. “Thank you, sir. Also, you’re alright.” Quake locks eyes with Obi-wan, “Apparently actually wearing armour stops you from getting injured so much, who knew.” He remarks dryly before getting up and leaving Obi-wan sitting in the dirt.

\----

Anakin gives, confused, consent to the video being shared. Evidently he was unaware of the videos of Obi-wan going around. Small mercies. So Quake posts the part he thinks is the most important.

Cody was clearly curious, but didn’t say anything. He’d watch the video later. Right now, they need to get off tis planet and get to their next fight. Obi-wan looks over their numbers, a request for more men already half filled out, but what he sees confuses him.

“Admiral Kitos, why does this say we have 634 men?” Obi-wan asks, looking to his admiral curiously.

“Because we do.” Obi-wan gives the older man a flat look. “If you mean, why do we have five hundred more men than we should, Admiral Yularen transferred five hundred of the 501st troops to us. The _Maverick_ is heading to Kamino to replenish their troops, their request was immediately approved.” Obi-wan smiles a little. Internally thanking Admiral Yularen to several suns and back. 

“Good. I’m glad he could spare the men. Where are we off to now?”

“Sha’tir. There’s been an invasion.”

“Wonderful, how many droids?”

“Currently the estimate is at just over ten thousand, but it’s believed more will be present when we get there.”

“Is anyone else going to be there to help?”

“No. The only Republic Forces present will be the 212th Attack Battalion. And we won’t be able to stock up on supplies until _after_ the battle.”

Obi-wan holds back a sigh. The Chancellor was trying to kill him.

Wait.

“Admiral Kitos, did the Chancellor know of our battle plans?” Obi-wan asks slowly. He was the Sith Lord. Playing both sides of the war.

Admiral Kitos raised an eyebrow, “Yes. General Skywalker insisted we inform him.”

Fuck.

\---

Bail typically doesn’t have time for gossip and rumours. He leaves that to his assistants, if they think something is worth his while, they’ll let him know. It’s the same with the videos coming out from the GAR. Recordings of the Jedi. His aides will tell him if they think he needs to know what they contain. Otherwise, they hold no entertainment or interest for Bail. The last time he dove into the ‘Jedi-are-people-too’ hole he and Obi-wan had argued for three hours, and it had ended with Obi-wan not speaking to him for three months.

So. Bail didn’t really care to repeat that.

But Padme had sent him a video. Along with a message telling him to watch it and if he doesn’t she’ll make him.

Fully aware that Padme will make good on that threat, Bail pulls up the holovid, and starts watching.

_The holovid starts with General Skywalker being the only one in frame, looking down at his chest.“What.” He sounds and looks confused._

_“A gold star for emotional maturity. It’s something my medics do. You were saying?” Obi-wan says off camera. Skywalker stared at the gold star for a second longer before shaking his head and looked somewhere off-camera._

_“Right. I- when I watched the interview, what you said about Palpatine hurt_ me _. I know you didn’t mean for it to, but, it implied things that made me uncomfortable and upset. I was hurt that you’d think that about my friend. It’s why I was so angry and upset earlier. You taught me words have power. That if we’re not careful they can be taken the wrong way and cause terrible things to happen. You didn’t mean to imply that Palpatine was that sort of person but that’s what it sounded like to me and to a _lot_ of people on the holoweb.” Skywalker says calmly._

_Skywalker disappears from the video for a second and when he reappears another star in on his chest. The camera turns to Obi-wan coughing with a small smile, half out of his armour, “I’m sorry about that. While that was not my intention it is what happened, I’m sorry I hurt you with what I said. In the future, if I’m to complain about Palpatine again, I’ll word my complaints better, and do it without being recorded. I didn’t expect that to ever reach the public, but I still shouldn’t have said it the way I did.”_

_Skywalker speaks off camera, “Right. Good. Okay. Thanks.” An audible deep breath in heard, “I- Why_ did _you say it? I get that you were frustrated at not being able to say ‘no’ to Palpatine but, why that?”_

 _Obi-wan sighs, looking as if he didn’t want to talk about this, “I know Palpatine had good intentions when requesting to see you, but I can’t help thinking that what if he didn’t? What if his intentions were more sidious? What if he was the type of person everyone is now accusing him of being? What if you had gotten hurt when seeing him? I was your guardian Anakin. I was supposed to_ protect you. But, I couldn’t if the Chancellor _was a threat to you. Because as Jedi we defer to the senate, and the Chancellor represents the senate, so we couldn’t say ‘no’ to him. I was supposed to keep you safe, but I couldn’t if the Chancellor was the danger. And that pisses me off. It angers me because what if when Palpatine leave the office, someone without his good intentions requests to see Padawan’s alone? We would be helpless to keep them safe._ That _is what pisses me off about his requests to see you. Because it sets a precedent. Because any Chancellor in the future could do just as he did, but they could_ hurt _the Padawan and we would be helpless to stop it." Obi-wan shuts his eyes, breathing deeply and looking on the verge of tears._

_“Oh. I never, I didn’t consider that. It’s a good thing Palpatine isn’t a bad guy.” Skywalker says off-camera. And then the video ends._

And that.

That is worth Bail’s time.

Because it highlights a problem in the senate.

 _The Chancellor has too much power over the Jedi_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I made this clear but I don't know how to make it clear right now, but Anakin hasn't seen the first interview yet. Only the Clone War follow ups.
> 
> You can find me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/). When I'm writing I'll typically post somethings there. There's also some short stories that didn't really fit within this universe so you can find them there. You can also just talk to me if you want, ask box is open and anon is on. Or yell at me because I just killed some Clones and made you upset. Sorry.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and bring a smile to my face.


End file.
